


Stuck To You

by Danipezz22



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danipezz22/pseuds/Danipezz22
Summary: Piper's thoughts as she comforts Alex





	Stuck To You

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at writing sorry!

"Please don't leave,"

"You always beg me babe but you don't have too,"

"But please promise,"

Piper felt small wrapped in Alex's arms.  She felt so safe though, almost like all of her problems were going to disappear when she woke up.  She hated when Alex made her promise naive requests.  She didn't't know what the future held and all she wanted was to live in the moment with her in it.  She didn't know what to say.  She could feel Alex tremble when she spoke and she knew tears were coming.  She didn't want to be the reason she cried but what else was she going to say, something she didn't believe? "Alex, I can't promise you anything," Alex's hands clenched her shirt.  "Alex, baby," Piper looked up to see her furiously wiping tears away.  "Alex?"

"No one ever stays Piper, No one.  And we're stuck in this god damn prison and I feel like no one cares anymore.  Everyone has forgotten about me and all I have is you and if you leave I'll be nothing Pipes," She finally looked down at Piper who was looking up in complete silence, never really seeing Alex cry for the first time.

"Alex, you are not alone,"

"But it feels like it's just me!  Like you would be completely fine without me!"

"That's not true!" Piper pushed herself into a sitting position to cradle Alex's face in between her hands.  "I love you Alex and I need you and I know you know this baby,"

Alex nodded and met her eyes before glancing away, "Sometimes, I think that maybe ending it would be better then to keep on disappointing everyone,"

"Alex"

"I feel like I'll just let you down again or hurt you,"

"Alex! You will not hurt me!"  Piper's blue eyes pierced through Alex's black ones.  "You need to stop telling yourself this bullshit because it's not gonna happen.  I love you and you love me and we are going to be fine."

Alex's tears finally spilled over, "You deserve someone better,"

Pipers chest tensed, she hated to see her love in so much pain and torment and her heart was breaking.  She brought her head to her chest and laid herself down while holding her still.  Alex just sobbed into her, it was a violent shaky sob that was beginning to consume Piper.  She just wanted her to come through this knowing that she wouldn't leave her because she was depressed.  They were all depressed.  And if you weren't you were fucked.  Her anxiety was taking over and she need to soothe herself.  She tenderly ran a hand through Alex's black hair.  She comforted her as best as she could.  Her heart ached for Alex to feel better.  She wanted her to be confident in Piper but Piper's past had led her here.  To Alex not having trust or faith in her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

Alex looked at her with hopeful eyes again.  Something must've clicked that Piper really didn't want to leave and she didn't.  She would stay for as long as Alex would let her.  She was stuck to her and this was all she wanted

 


End file.
